


So Desperate, So Blind

by Faetality



Series: Steter Bingo Angst/Dark Fic 2018 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Established Relationship, No Character Death, Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture, Void Stiles, at all, this is not a happy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 10:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faetality/pseuds/Faetality
Summary: “Oh Peter. So desperate to be loved..."Stiles is possessed, and it's not too late, it's just too late to save Peter.





	So Desperate, So Blind

**Author's Note:**

> the steter bingo board square - Void!Stiles

“Oh Peter. So _desperate_ to be loved that you couldn’t even notice you were playing yourself.” Long fingers walked up his chest while he snarled, pulling against the bindings that kept him against the fencing. The very same fingers that had stroked through his hair, twined with his own, and that had opened him up so sweetly…

  
“What’s wrong? I thought you- what was it? Loved me? Wanted me? No. Claimed me? No no, Wanted me to make you mine? Yes that’s it. You wanted to  _ belong  _ to  _ me _ , Peter. Don’t you still want that?” Stiles- no, it wasn’t Stiles. It wasn’t. The body that pressed close, the lips that touched his neck, they were a cruel parody of the boy he loved. He jerked, claws managing just the smallest score against the nogitsune’s shoulder. 

“Oh no, Peter. You don’t want to do that.”    
“Don’t I?” he strained, wanting nothing more than to see this  _ thing  _ dead by his hands.    
To soak in its blood and feel its life ebb under his jaws. “You _really_ don’t. You see, I’m still Stiles. This, this is  _ all  _ him.” hands gestured to himself, to the body that, without the mannerisms, the nervousness, the playful intensity,  _ wasn’t  _ Stiles. “You don’t want to hurt him, do you? He loves you.” That hand spread along his chest again, those lips pressed against his ear and it was a feat in itself not to shiver and snarl at the unwelcome touch. Everything was so wrong. 

“It’s still me, baby.” there was a long moment where blue eyes closed, his chest felt tight, and it was almost Stiles. Almost his boy who let warm breaths puff against his skin, calling him sweetheart when no one else would have ever thought to, who held him like he was precious. Almost. 

Then the hand on his chest was inside of it and he didn’t have the breath to scream. 

  
The nogitsune ran its nose up Peter’s jaw in lieu of scenting him, rolling his body forward when he reached his ear with a moan. He pushed himself back into the fence as much as he could, feeling it cut into his skin as the spirit continued pressing against him. The hand in his chest tugged, just a little, and he shook.

“Oh god, that’s good. So good, I can feel you all around me Peter, you’re doing so good.”  _ Don’t, don’t give it the satisfaction of seeing you cry.  _ “Just relax, wolf. Let me take care of you. You’re giving me just what I need. Pain after all,” the hand rotated, drawing a wet gasp from the wolf who still couldn't bear to open his eyes, “is so much sweeter than pleasure.   
  


“No one is coming for you, I’m all you have. All you need. Derek, Scott, they don’t care. They would let you rot. I wouldn’t though, no no no, you’re the sweetest thing I’ve tasted in a  _ very  _ long time. So come on, baby. Let me hear you, no need to keep quiet, let go of all that rage, all that pain. You’re beautiful. So open. So  _ responsive.  _ Oh,  _ god. _ ”

  
He began to burn.    
Peter screamed.  

**Author's Note:**

> so I like playing with dark stuff but this one's new even for me


End file.
